Colorado
by Janis B
Summary: The Rangers must trek in the Colorado mountains to track an escaped prisoner


Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.  
  
"Colorado"  
  
Janis Boisclair  
  
jboisclair@rogers.com  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The night was dark not a star in the sky flakes of snow had begun to drift silently to the ground. A cold wind was starting to pick up bending the trees to its will. Shivers went through their bodies at the exact same moment and he pulled her into his arms for warmth.  
  
"We're going to freeze to death out here Gage."  
  
The howl of a wolf went up and Sydney pressed herself even closer to her partner.  
  
"That's if something doesn't make us into their dinner first," Gage replied knowing all to well how much trouble they were in.  
  
"Don't even think it Gage," she warned as another howl went up and Gage pulled her tighter.  
  
"We better keep moving," he encouraged. "And keep your eyes open for a place we may be able to hold up for the night."  
  
They started moving down the mountain once more.  
  
Yesterday Afternoon Ranger Headquarters Dallas  
  
"Send Sydney and Gage," Trivette was saying to Walker as he stood in front of his partner's desk.  
  
"Send Sydney and Gage where?" asked Gage coming in the office door.  
  
"To Denver that's where," Trivette replied.  
  
"Whose going to Denver?" Sydney asked as she too entered the office.  
  
"Evidently you and I that's who," Gage answered her.  
  
"Skiing?" Syd asked her eyes lighting up.  
  
"No," Trivette cut in, "To pick up Clayton Thomas and bring him back to Dallas."  
  
"You are such a kill joy Trivette," she informed him with a dry smile asking at he same time, "Who is Clayton Thomas?"  
  
"Clayton Thomas is wanted in two states for armed robbery. He had been working the Dallas area and just as the police got close he disappeared. This was not before killing a security guard and a police officer," Trivette had begun to recite.  
  
"A sheriff Bennett from just outside Denver picked him up on a traffic violation did a check and found out it was Thomas. They are holding him for us to pick up," Walker continued. "Your flight leaves in the morning at seven have a good trip."  
  
That Morning 5:30 A.M.  
  
Gage rinsed the coffee cups out in the sink calling to Syd at the same time, "Ready to go?"  
  
"Just one second," she replied appearing in the kitchen doorway in a leopard print faux fur hat.  
  
"Nice Syd, real nice," Gage commented finding it hard not to laugh and in the next breath asking, "We are only going to Denver aren't we not Anchorage?"  
  
"Laugh all you want Francis it is January and it is cold in Denver this time of year," she retorted undaunted by his teasing.  
  
"It isn't going to matter if we don't get a move on," Gage laughed again swinging his arm around her neck and pulling her to him for a kiss. As she reciprocated he reached up and pulled the hat over her eyes.  
  
"This is going to be one long flight Gage," she loudly exclaimed Gage quickly moving towards the door out of her reach.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The sky was blue and the sun shining as the plane descended into the airport in Denver. Stepping off the plane into the brisk air Gage decided Syd just might have the right idea with the hat. They went inside, picked up the rental car and started out. Pulling up to the sheriff's office it seemed that everything was in an uproar.  
  
Gage and Syd got out of the car and headed inside only to be stopped at the door, Gage quickly pulled out his ID.  
  
"Sheriff it's the Rangers you want to talk to them?" the deputy called out.  
  
Sheriff Bennett put his hand in the air and motioned them over, "Your prisoner has escaped Rangers, it was like something out of the old west. Half a dozen men rode in on horses and took Thomas out of here at gun point. He jumped on a horse and they took off into the hills and mountains. We were just fixin to go after them."  
  
"Horses are ready Sheriff," one of the deputies called.  
  
"Mind if we tag along Sheriff?" Gage asked.  
  
Syd had pulled her phone to call Walker walking back towards the door.  
  
The sheriff looked them up and down eying Syd he asked, "How bout her can she ride or would she rather stay here?"  
  
Gage grinned, "She'll be coming with us. Give us about thirty minutes to get some warmer clothes and we'll be ready."  
  
Walking over where Syd was still talking to Walker Gage took the phone from her hand, "Walker Syd and I are going with the sheriff after Thomas. Okay we'll keep in touch."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The group headed out in the direction the horses and men were last seen going. It was a steady trail leading upward. Gage rode along next to the sheriff with his partner by his side. After a couple hours ride the sheriff had to admit to himself that the lady ranger could keep up as well as any of them. Half an hour later the trail split, the sheriff got down off his horse to investigate.  
  
"Looks like they've split into two groups," Bennett surveyed. "Ross you and Pearson take the rest and head up the left trail Tye and I'll take the two rangers up the right."  
  
Ross nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Oh and Ross don't try and take these guys on your own radio us if you see anything," Bennett added.  
  
Again Ross nodded his head and he and Pearson headed out up the left trail as Syd and Gage followed the sheriff up the right Tye bringing up the rear.  
  
As they rode along Sydney made small talk with the sheriff who was enjoying telling her about his wife and two daughters.  
  
"One is prim and proper like her mother while the other one is a lot like you would have jumped at the chance to ride along with us," he told her smiling inwardly to himself.  
  
"Sounds just like my family and my sister and me," Syd returned with a smile as she turned slightly in her saddle to catch sight of Gage who had become quiet. "You feel it too?" she asked.  
  
He nodded his head as he lifted his eyes to the ridge above them seeing no one but feeling a definite presence.  
  
"There is a small clearing about ten miles up," the sheriff was saying, "We'll make camp there for the night, looks like a storm may be rolling in."  
  
The sky was all ready darkening and the clouds were moving in, Syd once again stole a glance at her partner glad he was there to keep her warm. Then she too glanced upward towards the ridge above them feeling they were being watched too.  
  
Half an hour later the sheriff lifted his hand to slow them as they proceeded cautiously into the small clearing. They could see that the horses and men had been here but moved on.  
  
"We'll make camp here," the sheriff stated tethering his horse, Tye following suit.  
  
"Shouldn't we maybe keep going so we don't loose the trail?" Sydney asked.  
  
"They're at Solomon's Bluff straight up this trail," the sheriff assured her. "We'll rest us and the horses tonight and get an early start in the morning. Let's get camp set up."  
  
Gage went to where Syd still sat a top her horse and helped her to slide down.  
  
"Ranger Cooke why don't you see if you can find us some firewood while we set up the tents, then we'll take care of the horses and supper," Sheriff Bennett was ordering.  
  
Giving Syd a quick little hug Gage watched her for a moment as she headed off to her task before turning back to where Tye was all ready pulling the packs from the horses and unrolling the tents.  
  
Syd headed up the trail following the horses' tracks as she went, just out of sight of the camp the tracks veered off the trail and into the woods. She didn't have time to investigate further her attention was brought back to where she had come from with the sound of a gun firing.  
  
Ducking into the brush she quickly made her way back to the clearing, drawing her gun ready for anything. Sheriff Bennett sat on the ground with what looked to be a gunshot wound to the leg, Tye's gun aimed at him. Three or four other men stood in the camp that Sydney didn't recognize but Gage wasn't there.  
  
"Come out Rangers. Come out, come out where ever you are," one of the gunmen shouted.  
  
The snow crunched behind her and she spun around gun aimed.  
  
"Syd," her partner hissed as she lowered her gun and he came up behind her.  
  
"All right Rangers you have until I count to ten to get out here or you can watch me put a bullet in Sheriff Bennett's head. Come out now and surrender your weapons," the leader shouted again pressing the barrel of his gun against the sheriff's head.  
  
Looking at Syd Gage nodded to her and they both moved forward to where Sheriff Bennett sat.  
  
"Came all the way from Texas just to meet me did you Rangers?"  
  
"Clayton Thomas I presume," Syd replied as both she and Gage were relieved of their guns.  
  
Thomas smiled at her answering with a low snicker to himself. "Smart and pretty for a Ranger," he commented bringing snickers from the men with him. Then without a second thought he pulled the trigger on his gun killing the sheriff.  
  
Syd jumped at the brutality of the man in spite of herself.  
  
"Don't fret lady Ranger," Thomas addressed her, "I did the sheriff a favour, you see out here it is all about survival of the fittest and with that bad leg. well I doubt he would of made it much past the night."  
  
The comments again brought laughing from the other gunmen as Thomas continued, "Now you two on the other hand are a couple of fit young Rangers. We're going to take you up the trail a few more miles and see how you fair getting back home. Get on them horses."  
  
With guns trained on them they walked to their mounts. Gage gave Syd a boost up then taking the reigns of his horse saddled up as well. With Thomas in the lead they continued up the trail for another hour. Tye and one of the other men had stayed behind to pick up the camp and drag the sheriff's body into the woods. The trees had begun to thin in the altitude when Thomas finally stopped. Turning in his saddle he addressed Sydney and Gage once again.  
  
"All right Rangers lets see if you are fit enough to survive, get off them horses."  
  
Both dismounted as one of the men took the reigns. Then laughing out loud again Thomas and the rest continued their upward climb leaving Sydney and Gage standing there with not so much as a blanket the night descending on them.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Walker hung up his phone folding his hands in front of him as he often did when a situation arose. He had just spoken with the Sheriff's department to a Deputy Wilson who told him that the posse that had gone after Thomas and his men had missed their last check in. With the storm coming in it was going to be impossible for anyone to get up the mountain until it passed. Walker had thanked the deputy and hung up the phone, now he sat in deep thought.  
  
"Okay Walker what is it?" Trivette asked his partner knowing something was up.  
  
"Go home and pack Trivette we're going to Denver."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Grabbing Syd's arm Gage pulled her into the cover of a small stand of trees where they waited for Thomas and his men to disappear into the distance. Syd had pulled her phone but as she thought there was no signal.  
  
"We'd better get moving," Gage said as his arm went around her drawing her close for a minute before they started their climb down, night quickly descending on them.  
  
It seemed as if they had been walking for hours the going was rough and the cold was starting to take it's toll, both were starting to slow. It seemed that every time they thought they couldn't take another step the howls of the wolf pack would spur them on.  
  
"Gage next time I'm complaining about the hundred and three degree temperatures of Dallas remind me of this will you," Syd commented teeth chattering.  
  
"It's a deal Syd, but right now I'd settle for some place out of the wind where I could snuggle with you and you could keep me warm," he teased. "Can you still feel your fingers and toes?"  
  
"Yeah so far I can. oww Gage my foot," Syd cried out from where she had sunk to the ground.  
  
Gage dropped by her side instantly where she pulled at the hard metal of an animal trap that had snapped closed on her leg. Tears of pain were all ready springing to her eyes as she cried out again.  
  
Wedging his heel against the trap Gage was able to yank it open releasing Syd's foot from the jaws.  
  
"It hurts Gage it hurts," she cried out as he gently pulled her foot from her boot.  
  
"Can you move it at all Honey?"  
  
Gingerly she tried but to no avail. "I think it's broken," she said trying to put on a brave front. Pictures of Thomas' gun going off killing Sheriff Bennett replayed in mind, his words ringing in her ears, "Only the fittest survive out here I did him a favour."  
  
"Syd did you hear me we should try and set this," Gage's voice was bringing her back to the reality of things.  
  
"All right," she agreed, "Can you do it?"  
  
"I've seen it done more then once and helped to do it but not actually on my own," Gage confessed.  
  
"Do you think you can do it?" she asked this time.  
  
"I won't know until I try."  
  
"Well hurry up before I change my mind," she told him knowing tonight she had very little fight left in her.  
  
It took only a few minutes for Gage to find a couple of strong, straight branches that he could use as splints. Using the scarves they had bought earlier that day he slid them under her leg then placing one of the sticks either side of her leg he told her hold on cause it was going to hurt.  
  
Placing one hand on her ankle and one on her leg he whispered to her, "I love you Syd," and yanking hard snapped her leg back in place.  
  
The yowl of pain that she cried out wrenched at Gage as he quickly tied the splints in place. The wolves were once more howling not far away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The roads had been slick driving in from the airport, in fact Walker and Trivette's plane had been one of the last ones coming into Denver that evening because of the storm. Walker wheeled the rental truck into a parking spot in front of the sheriff's office where he and Trivette got out.  
  
The group that had split off from the sheriff and gone up the left trail had just gotten back.  
  
"We were taken on a wild goose chase," Ross was explaining. "We hit a dead end and back tracked. By the time we did and headed up to the clearing everyone was gone. It looks as if quite a few more riders joined them and they were headed to Solomon's Bluff. Thought we might make camp till morning until we came across Sheriff Bennett's body."  
  
"We decided to come back here for reinforcements," Pearson said taking up the story.  
  
"Any sign of our Rangers?" Walker asked.  
  
"No or Deputy Tye Marshal either."  
  
"How soon can we get a chopper up?" was Walker's next question.  
  
"If this storm blows over tonight hopefully by first light," was Deputy Wilson's reply.  
  
Walker nodded telling them they'd be ready.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Put your arms around my neck Syd," Gage told her as he lifted her into his arms.  
  
"Gage you can't carry me," she weakly protested her arms going around his neck all the same.  
  
"I just want to get us away from here for now so hopefully we can rest a little for the night," he told her moving downward again.  
  
Finally they came into the clearing where they had intended to make camp earlier. Gage set Syd down out of the wind behind a fallen log, she still clung to him.  
  
"Will you be all right for a few minutes?"  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked not wanting to be away from him.  
  
"Just to see if I can get something to start a fire. I'll only be a few minutes. Promise," he told her.  
  
"I'll be fine," she assured him mustering up all the courage that she could.  
  
Getting up Gage quickly retraced his steps to where he had seen some low hanging pine trees intending to help himself to some of the boughs. He knew starting a fire was a risk it could bring Thomas and his people back down on them. Then what did it matter if they froze to death in the night or worse still were attacked by the howling wolves. That thought alone made his decision clear.  
  
Before long he had broken off quite a few branches and brought them back to where Syd was. He lay a couple on the ground close to the log and helped her move on top so she would be off the cold ground. Turning his attention to starting the fire he went in search of firewood.  
  
Returning very shortly and using the pine needles it wasn't long until Gage had a fire going.  
  
"Where did you learn to do that?" Syd asked totally amazed at how quick Gage had got the fire started.  
  
"Roughing it 101 with Walker on that last camping trip Trivette and I took with him," Gage laughed. Then becoming serious again asked how the leg was.  
  
"I'm trying not to think about it, either it doesn't hurt as much as when I first did it or it's frozen," she retorted watching the wind whip the ambers from the fire around.  
  
"Lets go with not hurting as much," Gage replied elevating her leg slightly.  
  
She made a slight face as a stab of pain went through her leg. Taking off his gloves he held her toes in his hands rubbing and warming them.  
  
"Your hand is going to freeze Gage," she told him leaning back on her elbows as he worked the feeling back into her toes.  
  
"You let me worry about that Syd," he replied taking the glove and putting her foot in it. He next set her leg down and pulled the last pine bough over her feet and legs to keep the snow off of her. Sliding up beside her he covered her body with his tucking the ungloved hand beneath her jacket against her.  
  
"Now Ranger Cooke close your eyes and try to sleep," he whispered to her.  
  
"Gage they won't even know to be looking for us yet will they?"  
  
"We missed tonight's check in time and when they get no response tomorrow they'll start to search. By that time we are going to be further down this mountain," Gage proclaimed.  
  
"How are we going to do that?"  
  
"You let me worry about that Syd, I'm going to get you off this mountain one way or another," he told her kissing her soundly. "Now close your eyes and try to sleep."  
  
Hugging him a little closer she finally let her eyes drift closed. Gage stayed alert as long as he could before his eyes closed as well.  
  
Just above them on the ridge a pair of eyes silently watched them in the glow of their fire. He stood silent satisfied that his handy work was going to take care of the Ranger problem. He smiled to himself before pulling the radio and calling to his boss. His horse softly neighed and snorted as the snow flew around them.  
  
Unbeknown to either the lone stranger or Syd and Gage two pairs of yellow eyes had focused themselves on both parties. They too silently watched what went on around them.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The morning dawned with the sunshine illuminating the bright blue sky. Gage shook the snow from his back and woke his partner.  
  
"Relax Syd and move slowly," he instructed as he stretched his own arms before getting up from her to stir the fire.  
  
Syd began to slowly move her arms and legs forgetting her broken leg until hitting it against the log that had sheltered them the night before. She cried out causing Gage to turn back to her.  
  
"I'll be fine," she told him gritting her teeth.  
  
"Take it slow Honey," Gage encouraged once again assisting her as she tried to pull herself up.  
  
"You are going to have to leave me here and go for help," she sighed in total exasperation from her plight. "You could be down this mountain and be back before night fall."  
  
"No way am I not leaving you here," he adamantly told her.  
  
"Do you want us both to die?" she shot back.  
  
"We aren't going to die, we are going to get going and get down this mountain before you know it," he smiled bending to check her splint was still holding her leg tight.  
  
"Gage why are you so stubborn about things?"  
  
"I learnt from the best Ranger Cooke," he teased her.  
  
"You wouldn't be suggesting that I was stubborn would you?" she asked pretending to be hurt.  
  
Gage laughed at her reaching over to where he had pilled some wood the night before handing her a long branch to use as a crutch.  
  
"Try this," he continued as she took it from him. Putting a hand under her arm he helped her to her feet. Syd cautiously leaned her weight on the branch.  
  
"I think this will do fine," she replied trying to sound as encouraged as Gage wanted her to be.  
  
"Good," he said leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Now let me have a quick look around to see if by chance anything useful has been left here, then we'll be on our way."  
  
Sydney stood watching him for a moment letting her eyes wander skyward to the rocks above when suddenly she caught sight of a pair of grey wolves above them.  
  
"Gage," she called barely above a whisper.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
She quickly replied, "Shh," nodding for him to look up. His eyes travelled upward catching sight of the wolves. Slowly he moved over towards her as she stood stalk still, kicking snow at the fire Gage soon extinguished it. He put his arm around her and they slowly began towards the trail heading down, the way they had come the day before.  
  
"Do you think they are following? They must know I'm the weak link. Why else would they be following us?" Syd was asking herself as much as Gage.  
  
"They're just curious that's all Syd they aren't going to hurt us," Gage tried to reassure his partner.  
  
"Try and tell me that when they've made lunch out of us Gage."  
  
"They aren't going to do that. Once we get to civilization they'll back off."  
  
"Yeah right and we are only about four hours by horseback from civilization," she said taking the next painful step.  
  
Gage held her a little closer to help ease her mind as well as his own. They both fell silent concentrating on the downward trek. Gage let his eyes wander up observing that the wolves were still following. Closing his eyes for a moment he urged his partner on picking up the pace as much as he thought she could handle it. They moved forward a few more steps when suddenly a riffle cracked the cold clear air, the bullet missing Gage by inches. Swooping her up in his arms he made for cover. Another shot sounded again missing its target, then still a third shot followed by a pitiful yelp.  
  
With the cover of trees Gage set Sydney down both trying to see where the shots had come from and what the yelp was. As the partners watched in horror they heard and saw one of the wolves go flying at a lone man sending them both hurling through the air to the ground below. The man screamed out in terror as they fell the wolf tearing at his throat killing him instantly before they landed. The animal took off on a dead run upon hitting the ground.  
  
"Syd stay here," Gage ordered as he went to the help the man. It was Deputy Tye Marshall, he lay staring up at Gage who reached down and closed his eyes. His riffle lay beside him, picking it up he made his way back to his partner. Handing her the riffle he quickly explained who it was.  
  
"I've got to get up top Marshall must have been on horseback, hopefully the horse is still up there," he thought out loud looking for the best way up.  
  
Gage was all ready headed up before Syd could protest, she watched silently as he climbed up to the top in search of the horse and a quick way out of there. As he made it to the top her eyes stayed with him until he vanished from her sight.  
  
"Please come back to me in one piece," she found herself whispering as the minutes began to pass, every little noise pressing in on her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Trivette you go up with the chopper and I'll ride with the deputies. Keep in close touch," Walker told his partner. Nodding in reply Trivette took off running towards the helicopter to jump on before it took off. Walker stood a moment watching him, both Rangers knew that if they hoped to find Sydney and Gage alive it had to be soon. The helicopter lifted into the air and Walker turned to join the search party.  
  
"We're heading up where Sheriff Bennett's body was found," Deputy Wilson informed him. Walker shook his head agreeing with the decision, mounting their horses they headed out.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"It's been too long," Sydney continued to chide herself keeping a close watch on where he had disappeared from her. She stopped listening hearing the crunching of the snow she limped for cover behind a huge rock. Syd precariously balanced herself bringing the riffle to her shoulder aiming for the spot the noise had come from. With the quiet neighing of a horse her heart began to pound hurting her chest as she steadied her hand on the rock. Cocking back the hammer on the gun she waited sighing deeply in relief as Gage came into sight.  
  
"Syd," he quietly called getting off the horse going to where he had left her. She had all ready collapsed to the ground and could feel the perspiration on her neck. She looked pale as he dropped down beside her taking her in his arms.  
  
"I've got to get you to a hospital."  
  
"I'm all right Gage, I was just scared it wasn't you that's all," she replied struggling to get up as she spoke.  
  
"Let's get you on the horse," he said taking charge again lifting her in his arms to help her on its back.  
  
"Gage I can do this," she complained to him as he helped to sit her side ways on the animal making sure she wouldn't injure her leg any more during the ride.  
  
"I know you can," he told her putting one foot in the stirrup and lifting the other leg over the horse getting on behind her. "Lean against me I want you to rest," he instructed reaching around her and taking the reigns in his hands. She gratefully obliged him feeling his arms holding her as he slapped the reigns against the horse and they continued slowly down the mountain.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Trivette had the field glasses to his eyes carefully watching for the slightest movement below them. The area was heavily wooded making it hard to see anything let alone set down any where. If they found Sydney and Gage they would have to radio their coordinates to Walker and the men on horseback. Even so this was still their best chance of being found. With these thoughts on his mind Trivette once again motioned to the pilot to take another sweep of the area. As he looked through the binoculars he suddenly noticed a man on the ground. Tapping the pilot on the shoulder he motioned to circle a third time pointing to the ground so another member of the search team could hopefully see what he looked at.  
  
Shaking his head yes Tom Lane immediately radioed the party on the ground to go and investigate.  
  
"Another four or five miles straight up just below the clearing, we're almost there," Deputy Wilson was advising the helicopter. "Okay keep her in the air until we get there, let us know if you find anything else, out," Wilson ended the contact with the chopper.  
  
Looking to Walker he advised that there was someone laying hurt or dead on the trail just above them. Nodding his head in acknowledgement Walker urged his horse up the trail.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Instead of resting against Gage Syd tried to stay alert to any and all little noises, tensing at the slightest movement.  
  
"I don't think that the wolf is coming back," Gage told her trying to guess her thoughts.  
  
"I don't care I want to be ready for it just in case."  
  
"Syd I think that Marshall shot its mate and it attacked him," Gage ventured. "There was a second wolf up there that was injured with a bullet. I'm betting that the wolf attacked when Marshall shot at the other wolf."  
  
"And what if you aren't right? What if it got a taste of human blood and likes it like your bear friend?" Syd questioned Gage who had no answers.  
  
With that the now familiar howl went up letting them know that he wasn't far behind them. This time Syd did push closer to Gage's chest wishing more and more to end this little game that had been forced on them. Both became quiet again, Gage once more slapping the horse with the reins.  
  
They rode for another forty minutes until Syd could stand no more and asked if they could rest.  
  
"That's a good idea," he agreed looking down to see Syd looking paler then ever. Pulling the horse to a stop he got down with Sydney almost falling from the mount. He turned as she lurched catching her in his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry Gage it just hurts," she cried unable to put a brave front on any longer.  
  
"I know Syd but you have to hang on a little longer," Gage cradled her whispering the encouragement to her not knowing what comfort he could offer her except to hold her.  
  
"Search and Rescue," someone had shouted, Gage didn't think he would ever hear sweeter words.  
  
"Over here, help we need help," he shouted.  
  
"Gage, Sydney."  
  
Gage could hear the familiar voice of their boss.  
  
"Walker over here Syd's been hurt," he shouted in reply.  
  
Walker was at their sides in minutes as were the paramedics, Gage still clutching tight to his partner.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Walker joined Gage in the exam room at the hospital; the doctor was just praising him on his handy work on Syd's leg.  
  
"We are just putting the hard cast on and then you can see her. I want you and Ranger Cooke to stay over night for observation."  
  
Cutting the doctor off in mid sentence Gage agreed as long as they let him see Syd. While they waited for her to be finished he filled Walker in on the details of what happened to them since they left Dallas.  
  
A nurse came in before Walker could reply to let them know that Ranger Cooke was resting in her room and they could see her now if they liked. Gage hopped down from the exam table to follow the nurse out Walker a step behind him.  
  
Trivette was outside Syd's door waiting for the two of them before he went in. Both he and Walker hung back giving Gage the opportunity to see her first.  
  
Pushing the door open he let himself into her dimly lit room. Her eyes were closed as she lay back in the hospital bed Gage stood for a moment to gaze at her. Maybe it was just the lighting but she still looked pale and helpless to him something he wasn't used to seeing in Syd.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there Gage?" she asked her eyes remaining shut.  
  
Walking over to her bed he leaned down to kiss her. Syd could feel the two days worth of beard growth rub against her cheek as she moved her head to catch his lips with hers. Her arms moved around his neck wanting to hold him as tightly as she could. She could feel his arms move around her holding her tightly too. Neither said a word they just let the moments slip by in the solitude of the embrace.  
  
There was a light rap on the door Gage pulled back slightly sitting on the edge of the bed keeping his arm around Syd. The door opened and Trivette stuck his head in.  
  
"Hey Trivette," Syd smiled, "Walker."  
  
"Sydney how's the leg? Hear it's a good thing that Dr. Gage was able to set it for you," Trivette answered her.  
  
"Dr Gage," Gage half laughed rolling his eyes knowing Trivette would be getting a lot of mileage from this.  
  
"It's his bedside manner that I like," she said looking up into Gage's face.  
  
"Syd don't give him any more ammunition," Gage pleaded, "he has enough ideas of his own."  
  
All four were chuckling now at Gage's comments.  
  
"We better be going Trivette we have an early morning," Walker cut in. Turning to Syd he added, "We just wanted to make sure Gage took care of you out there."  
  
"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Gage asked knowing full well they would be going after Thomas.  
  
"Gage just look after Sydney we'll get Thomas," Trivette urged reading Gage's mind.  
  
"I am able to look after myself here," Sydney interrupted knowing Gage would want to be there for the arrest as much as she did. "This is only a broken leg after all."  
  
Trivette looked at Walker then let his eyes travel to the partners. Walker nodded his head telling Gage to be at the Sheriff's office no later then six-thirty.  
  
"Dress for it we are taking the horses again."  
  
"You got it," Gage confirmed walking the two of them to the door. He stood a minute staring at the back of the door before turning to face Syd.  
  
"You all right with this?" he questioned walking back to take his place beside her.  
  
"On one condition Gage?"  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"If Thomas happens to step in an animal trap leave it on his leg."  
  
"It's a deal," Gage laughed leaning back in bed with her.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A light snow was falling once again as Gage held the door to the Sheriff's office open so his partner could hobble through on her crutches. Syd headed to where Walker stood while Gage headed for the coffee machine.  
  
Coming up behind Gage Trivette reached around him for a cup letting Gage pour him some coffee too.  
  
"What's Syd doing here?" Trivette nonchalantly asked. "She did just get out of the hospital with a broken leg. You couldn't talk her into taking it easy? You do live with her don't you?"  
  
"And that very reason alone is why she is here Trivette I do live with her," Gage stressed to him picking up the coffees and go to where Syd was thanking Walker.  
  
"I take it she let you talk her into sticking around here?" Gage asked smiling down at Syd wishing she could actually go with them.  
  
Walker grinned at the two of them and shaking his head told Gage they were leaving in ten minutes.  
  
"Ok Walker thanks," Gage said turning back to Syd, "You promise if you get tired you head back to the motel and rest."  
  
"I'll be fine Gage you just get out there, get Thomas and get home to nurse me. I want to put my foot up and have one of those little bells that I can ring and you can answer my every whim."  
  
Gage laughed at her proclamation then leaning down whispered in her ear his own proclamation. Syd's face reddened slightly as she looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Hurry back Francis and please be careful."  
  
"Always Syd," he replied gently kissing her.  
  
"Coming Gage," Trivette called.  
  
"Right there Trivette," he said flashing Syd another smile.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Walker along with Deputy Wilson was heading up the team tracking Thomas and his accomplices. Trivette had spent half the night putting files together on the men who were riding with Thomas, his brother Gordon who was as ruthless as Clayton himself along with Tab Daniels and Carson Walters. From what Gage had read over none of them were anyone to be taken lightly, his previous encounter evidence of that.  
  
Even though a few flurries still blew coldly around them the sun had come out revealing clear skies. The snow crunched under the hooves of the horses as they climbed upward hoping to be able to pick up the trail soon. According to the maps that Walker had studied with Wilson the night before they had determined Thomas' best escape was to come through Condor Pass so that's where they were headed.  
  
Gage pulled his collar up against the wind as he rode silently beside Trivette, Walker and Wilson just ahead of them, two more deputies behind them. Like before Gage couldn't shake the feeling of being watched he let his eyes travel upward scanning the rocks above him until catching sight of one lone wolf.  
  
"Mine and Syd's friend is back," he commented to Trivette pointing up at the animal.  
  
"How do you know it's the same one?" Trivette asked.  
  
"It's one of those things you just do," Walker answered for Gage as he too looked up at the wolf.  
  
Smiling at his boss Gage nodded in agreement both watching Trivette roll his eyes at the two of them.  
  
By mid afternoon they were nearing their destination Condor Pass. The whole area was breath taking the mountains and snow magnificent. Below them a lake sat frozen in time until the spring breezes melted the ice releasing it once again. Gage found himself wishing Syd was here with him to witness the beautiful sight.  
  
"All right everyone listen up," Wilson's voice brought him back to the reason they were there. "There is a lot of snow hanging over the pass at the moment I want as little noise as possible as we ride through there to the other side. Almost any little thing can bring that snow down on us."  
  
All eyes had gone upward to the snow as Wilson spoke, once more Gage caught sight of the wolf watching them.  
  
The men followed along now single file in silence hardly daring to breathe. It was a three mile stretch and the going was slow. One of the horses softly neighed while everyone held their breath. Finally the men could see the area ahead of them where the danger would be behind them as they proceeded on.  
  
Out of nowhere the sound of a riffle firing broke the still quiet. Three distinct shots were heard before the low rumbling of breaking snow started quickly changing to an almost deafening roar as the massive wall of ice and snow descended upon them.  
  
"Run for it," was all Gage heard as he dug his heels into the side of his horse spurring the animal on. Within seconds the snow had hit him and was carrying him down the mountainside at breakneck speed uprooting and bringing everything in its path with it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
From where he sat a top of his horse Clayton Thomas watched the scene below as the avalanche swept the lawmen down the mountainside. He grinned at his brother who was stowing his riffle back in his saddle.  
  
"Only the fittest survive boys," he stated to his brother and their companions.  
  
Laughing among themselves they all agreed.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
With what had seemed liked an eternity but was only a few short minutes ended as abruptly as it had started. Gage slowly opened his eyes closing them again as his surroundings swam before him. His shoulder was burning and he gritted his teeth against the pain. Once again he opened his eyes this time being able to focus a little better. He moaned slightly finding himself unable to move, his shoulder was pinned against a tree, which had stopped his fall, and he was buried to his chest in snow.  
  
"Walker Trivette," Gage called the only answer being his own voice echoing back to him. "Great, just great," he muttered to himself trying at the same time to move his hands to free himself.  
  
Yanking back hard Gage let out a loud cry of agony as he dislodged the shoulder that had struck the tree. He closed his eyes letting the waves of pain begin to subside before attempting again.  
  
Ever so slowly he was able to free his uninjured arm to begin to dig the rest of himself out. Using his second new scarf he tied it in a sling to hold his arm and shoulder immobile as he dug his body and legs out.  
  
After much effort on Gage's part he was finally able to free himself, mercifully his shoulder seemed to be the only thing that was injured but that was bad enough. He looked up the steep slope he had been thrown down trying to see any sign of life, he was too far down to be able to tell.  
  
Trying to get his bearings once more he came to the conclusion his best bet was to try and make his way down off this mountain again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sydney sat not moving from the radio; she glanced up once again at the clock knowing that they should have called in over an hour ago. Deputy Watson had tried continuously for the last thirty minutes to raise them on the short wave to no avail.  
  
"They have to be in the pass Ranger Cooke. That has to be what is blocking the signal," he had tried to convince Sydney as much as himself. She could tell even now that he was beginning to get nervous.  
  
Suddenly a crackle came across the airwaves it was a voice from the ski patrol helicopter, "Looks like the snow has come down in Condor Pass. Can you alert search and rescue it looks as if we may have people down there."  
  
Grabbing the radio Syd quickly hit the button to reply, "This is Ranger Sydney Cooke we have three rangers and three deputies up at the pass. Can you set down anywhere and investigate?"  
  
"Sorry Ranger we aren't equipped for this sort of thing we need search and rescue."  
  
"All right thanks for alerting us," Syd answered as she turned to Deputy Watson. "Get search and rescue and get me on that helicopter."  
  
Watson stared blankly at her for a moment then put in the call.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Walker Gage Walker," Trivette shouted hoping his friends were alive to hear him call to them. Everything had happened so fast suddenly tons of snow was rushing into them burring them and everything in its way. Even now as Trivette struggled to dig his way out he couldn't help wonder how such beauty could become so deadly.  
  
"Gage Walker answer me," he shouted again fearing that he may have been the only one to survive the devastation.  
  
"Trivette where are you keep shouting."  
  
It was Walker's voice Trivette closed his eyes for a second before he began shouting to his partner. In a matter of minutes Walker and Deputy Wilson were beside Trivette trying to dig the snow out from around him.  
  
"Walker where's Gage and the others?"  
  
"We haven't found them yet lets concentrate on you for now," Walker replied keeping to the task of digging Trivette out.  
  
Trivette moaned as they got to his left side, the side that had taken the impact from the snow and ice.  
  
"Try not to move," Walker told his friend.  
  
"Feels like my leg is broken, you better find Dr. Gage to help you set it," Trivette half smiled trying to keep light the dire trouble they were in.  
  
"We'll find him," Walker told his partner as he stood to scan the vast span of snow and ice looking for any sign of life possible. The sun was shining bright once again as sunset began descending on them. Walker knew it was going to be impossible to search for Gage and the other two deputies until morning.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Going was rough as Gage tried to make his way around the frozen lake on his downward climb. The old familiar feeling of being watched was beginning to creep over him once again as he surveyed his surroundings. Sure enough the lone grey wolf was there watching him.  
  
"Well at least I know that two of us survived," he called to the wolf who stood unmoving. Starting to walk once more Gage kept up the one sided conversation with the wolf, "Wish your girlfriend was here? I wish I was with my girlfriend too." He paused thinking of Sydney and the wolf had cocked its head to one side as if understanding what Gage was telling it. Gage half smiled in spite of himself continuing on, "She's okay you know the parks and recreation people took her back to their hospital and when she is all better they are going to bring her back to you."  
  
The wolf suddenly took off across the snow as if spooked by some unknown entity. "That's it desert me too," Gage called after it watching it until it was out of sight. A shiver went through him and he knew he had to find some sort of shelter for the night. He forced himself to move on until he came to a spot where a tree had fallen against the rocks providing a small niche out of the cold wind deciding this would be as good a place as any to spend the night.  
  
The arm was throbbing but Gage forced himself to gather wood and pine boughs as he had two nights before. With the fire finally burning he let his mind wander hoping that the rest were all right and were searching for him. He thought about Syd, how much he truly loved her making a solemn promise to himself that he was going to do something to make their relationship more permanent when he got home to her.  
  
A lone howl went up, making Gage jump and sending his heart pounding. The wolf was back he picked something off the ground and walked a little closer to Gage where he dropped it once more. Again he let loose with a howl accompanied by a few yips and walked away from what he had dropped. About twenty paces away he stopped repeating the howl and the yips.  
  
"Bring me something?" Gage asked his unlikely friend as he got up and slowly began walking towards the object. Coming closer to what the wolf had left the wolf moved further from Gage still watching him all the same. When he was finally almost on it Gage realized it was a rabbit, keeping his eyes on the wolf he slowly reached for it. The grey wolf watched from the distance as Gage accepted his offering.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The chopper was almost to the pass Sydney was all ready looking through the field glasses. As they made a swoop over the area she caught sight of two men waving at them.  
  
"Down there," she hollered into her headset pointing at the same time.  
  
The pilot shook his head yes and circled once again trying to find some place stable enough to land. Finally he motioned to his partner to lower the safety belt to the men below.  
  
Walker caught hold of the belt as it came within reach and helped Deputy Wilson into. Once it was secured he gave the high sign and stood watching as he was pulled into the helicopter.  
  
"We have two more Rangers down there, one is injured we'll need the basket to bring him up," Wilson was shouting as they pulled him into the helicopter.  
  
"Who?" Sydney was shouting as Wilson untangled himself from the harness.  
  
"Walker and Trivette."  
  
"What about Gage?" she asked her heart sinking.  
  
"We haven't found him or the other two," Wilson replied going to help lower the basket.  
  
Syd brought the field glasses back to her eyes and began scanning the area once again for any sign of life, for any sign of Gage.  
  
It wasn't very long until they had Trivette in the chopper and the harness being sent back for Walker. Once he was safe inside the chopper turned to head to the hospital. Syd wanted to scream out, they just couldn't give up and leave Gage there. It was all she could do to remain in control of her emotions. She felt she was some how betraying him letting them give up the search and leaving him there after all he wouldn't leave her. Even though she knew she had no choice the thought of him down there in the bitter cold, possibly injured was cutting her to the quick.  
  
The emergency team was waiting for the helicopter as it landed; they quickly had Trivette on a stretcher wheeling him inside. Everyone got off the chopper and followed Trivette inside with the exception of Syd she sat staring straight ahead.  
  
"Sydney we are going to find him." It was Walker who spoke resting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Quickly she brought the back of her hand across her eye wiping the tear. "I know Walker, I know we'll find him it's just so hard to think. about."  
  
Walker pulled her into his arms as she cried unable to stop herself where Gage was concerned.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
It was cold and grey when Gage awoke his fire had gone out his shoulder was aching. He struggled to his feet more determined then ever to make his way back down this mountain. Looking around he found himself to be alone his four legged friend had gone off for the moment but Gage had no doubt that the wolf would find him again.  
  
Pulling his collar against the biting cold he started off again trudging through the knee-deep snow. After a couple of hours Gage was close to exhaustion, he was holding his hurt arm as he sank to the ground. He closed his eyes thinking it might have been better if he had been buried alive in the snow. Then Sydney's face came to mind calling him, encouraging him and he slowly got to his feet.  
  
Looking to the horizon he caught sight of smoke curling up into the air and headed for it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sydney was there early the next morning waiting impatiently for the team to go up so they could resume their search. Walker came in with Deputy Wilson and saw her standing there with her crutches. He came over to her offering her a cup of coffee. They both stared out the window into the cold grey morning.  
  
"We aren't taking you up," Walker flatly stated.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," she exclaimed hardly believing what she had heard.  
  
"Sydney listen to me you have a broken leg we need people on that helicopter that can help with the rescue and you know that."  
  
She slammed her coffee into the nearest garbage in frustration knowing he was right.  
  
"Just bring him back home to me Walker."  
  
"I'll do my best," he replied placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Walker we're ready," Deputy Wilson called out to him.  
  
He glanced once more at Sydney; she was staring out the window again, then headed out with Wilson to continue the search.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The camp was quiet as Gage cautiously approached it. He could hear the soft whinny of a horse just before catching sight of Tab Daniels. The man was carrying a small stack of wood and walking over to where the fire was dropped it in a heap. He then went to work adding more wood to the dying blaze. There was no sight of the rest of the outlaws. Gage figured they must still be in the two tents that were there.  
  
Quietly he moved around the outside of the camp to where the horses were tethered moving up on the closest one that had all ready been saddled. The animals began to snort and neigh as he came closer to them.  
  
"Hey what's wrong with the horses?" some one shouted.  
  
Before an answer could be given the long mournful cry of a wolf went up. Gage smiled to himself knowing his buddy was back helping him.  
  
"Wolves that's all," a second man shouted back as the cry went up again and Gage led the horse away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sydney had gone back to the sheriff's office to sit by the radio. She could have gone to the hospital she knew Alex and Erica had arrived there this morning. It was just that she didn't want to hear their reassurances that everything would be all right. She didn't want to hear they would find Gage as they patted her hand. Both their husbands had survived this. she stopped herself from thinking about it and concentrated on the reports that were starting to come through from the search helicopters.  
  
"Yeah this is copter one," the voice came over the radio. "It looks as if someone has dug there way out of this and are headed down mountain. Looks like they are headed east trying to skirt the lake."  
  
"We copy and are headed your way," the second helicopter replied.  
  
Sitting silent Syd hardly dared to hope.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Once Gage had walked what he thought was a safe distance from the camp he mounted the horse beginning his slow descent down again. He could hear shouting behind him knowing full well they must have discovered a horse missing and would soon be after him.  
  
Quickly he looked for a place that he could get the drop on Thomas and his men knowing this was the only hope he had at all. As his eyes swept over his surroundings he found it an over hanging rock obscured by more rocks in front of it just off the path. Gage made a beeline for it.  
  
Getting down from the horse he tied it out of sight of the trail taking the riffle from the saddle he climbed to where the rocks were to wait. From his perch he could see the clearing below. It wasn't long until three men on horseback came into sight; Clayton Thomas was not among them. Gage figured that he must have sent these three to bring back his horse. Bringing the riffle up he looked through the scope beginning to line up a shot in case it was needed.  
  
From above Thomas slowly, quietly crept coming closer to where Gage crouched behind the rock. He was waiting for the precise moment to leap and attack the Ranger. This Ranger was hard to kill he was going to do the job himself this time and make sure he was dead. He climbed down until he was just above Gage. Pulling his knife he stood to jump at the same instance the grey wolf landed on him.  
  
The knife clattered from his hand as he tried to fight off the snarling animal. Gage could hear the rescue helicopters landing behind him as tried climbing up to where the wolf had was viciously attacking Thomas.  
  
"No stop, stop," Gage was shouting at the animal as it continued to maul the man.  
  
Raising the riffle Gage pleaded with the wolf again, "Stop please stop." Firing the gun into the air he looked again at the wolf the animal finally stopping as if reading Gage's thoughts. It stood for a moment more then took off into the woods.  
  
"Gage, Gage," Walkers voice was calling him as he climbed the rocks to get to where he and Thomas were.  
  
"Up here Walker, I've got Thomas he needs medical attention," Gage shouted back before walking over to where Thomas lay. "Survival of the fittest isn't that what you told me?" he asked not really expecting an answer.  
  
Walker was beside Gage now and the rescue people were tending to Thomas.  
  
"You all right," Walker was asking Gage as he nodded towards his shoulder.  
  
"I don't think it's broken just pulled out of place," Gage replied as his eyes still played over the spot the wolf had disappeared.  
  
"Brace yourself and I'll put it back in place," Walker was saying to him taking hold of his arm at the same time. He absently nodded his head yes still scanning the horizon still hoping once again to get a glimpse of the wolf.  
  
"Yeowww," Gage hollered as his shoulder snapped back into place and he began moving it and rubbing the kinks out of it.  
  
"Now you know what Sydney felt like," Walker chuckled, "Speaking of who you better get down to that chopper and get her on the radio she's pretty worried about you."  
  
"You're right Walker," Gage agreed as they started down to the waiting helicopter.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sydney stood just inside the doors where the helicopter would be landing watching to the north where it would be coming in. She could still hear his voice crackling over the radio, "Syd I'm all right. I'll be with you soon. I lo. yo." The radio had cut out before he had finished what he was saying or she could reply.  
  
They were landing now and the medical people were hurrying past her. She could see Walker get off as her eyes scanned past everyone trying to see her partner. Syd stood unable to move as she finally caught sight of him. His eyes found her at almost the same moment and he pulled away from the medical people who were trying to check him out. Within seconds he was with her holding her tightly with his good arm.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After extensive searching Deputies Michael Cornish and Dale Bailer who had been with the Rangers and Deputy Wilson during the avalanche were never found. It is thought that they were probably swept into the lake their bodies never to be recovered.  
  
As they attended the memorial services for the two fallen deputies it was on everyone's minds how lucky they had been to escape this frozen death.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Two Months Later Colorado  
  
Sydney and Gage stood by as Park Ranger Davis Cords loaded a lone grey wolf into the back of his truck.  
  
She had been shot the day her and her mate had attacked the gunman who was firing on the two Rangers. They probably saved either Sydney or Gage from being hit with a bullet. She had been brought back to the Park Ranger's Rehabilitation center and now after two months was ready to be sent home.  
  
Ranger Cords chatted away with the partners as he headed his truck up to the spot they had rescued the animal from. Gage held Syd tightly against himself as the ordeal they had faced crept into their thoughts once more.  
  
As the mud on the trail began to deepen the young Park Ranger brought the truck to a halt. With Gage's help they lift the cage from the back of the truck as Syd talked to the wolf.  
  
"My leg's all better and so is yours so it is time for you to go home," she told the animal.  
  
They slide open the front of the cage and she looked timidly out of it slowly taking her first step. A familiar yowl and a few yips went up as Gage's eyes immediately went to the sound. There was his old friend standing waiting for them.  
  
"Brought your girlfriend back to you," Gage called. "Good as new."  
  
The female wolf bolted from the cage and to her mate, who let out one more mournful howl and they were both gone.  
  
Gage put his arm around the soon to be Mrs. Francis Gage and held her close both staring into the distance hoping for one last look at the two wolves.  
  
The End. 


End file.
